1. Technical Field
Apparatuses of the exemplary embodiments relate to a curved display apparatus having a display with both lateral ends protruding forward.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device that generally receives image signals and displays images. Examples of the display apparatus may include a television and a monitor.
Recently, a display apparatus having a display formed in a curved shape with both lateral ends protruding forward, relative to the central portion of the display, to make two-dimensional images look three-dimensional, to some extent, has been proposed.